


Endless Balance

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Major characters death, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 14, Season 15, Short One Shot, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: At the end of the world, when Light falls and Darkness prevails- and saves all of Creation - what is of the world?Amara knows it- all too well- and she is willing to make the greatest sacrifice to keep safe what she's come to love and cherish- her make-shift family.





	Endless Balance

It was the final showdown- the Winchesters on one side, surrounded by their allies, old and anew alike, on the other side, God- The Lord Almighty, Chuck, Carver, creator and writer and pretended prophet – together with his angels and the lost souls he had freed from Hell when he had brought the Apocalypse. 

Right in the middle, Castiel – renegade seraph, favorite son for the longest time, his most cherished creation- and God’s sister herself, Amara, Darkness incarnated. 

The Goddess turned to look at Dean, her favorite human, with shame and guilt written all over her perfect features; she swallowed with glossy eyes as to beg for forgiveness – she, a God made flash – and slowly, standing tall, she took the few steps that separated her, body and soul, from her family- beloved and hatred at the same time. 

Grinning, sadistic, satisfied and evil like in some old folk’s tale, God offered the Darkness his hand, and she took it, kneeing right before her young sibling, kissing the sun-kissed, slightly tanned knuckles. Only then she met his gaze and she dared to speak her mind. 

“You were right, brother – they don’t get to decide how the story end. _We_ do.”

He smiled, then- looking down at his sister – his pet – like a satisfied owner. There was no trace of love or fondness left in him – if it had even been there to begin with, which she was starting to doubt. _He is a writer,_ Castiel, angel with the trench coat, once told her, _and all writers lie, in a matter of speaking._

“I’m sorry, Brother. You are leaving me no other choice.”She whispered, her voice broken as she cried silent tears for what she had never truly had- a family, a sibling.

“What…” He barely had the time to say, but he couldn’t end the sentence, for his blood smeared her dark dress, her pale features, as God’s head rolled onto the ground, in the dirt, finishing his story right where he had started it, _dust have you come, and to dust shall you return,_ and Jack stood tall, trembling on shaking legs, the Spear of Destiny shining like a beacon of hope, as the Light finally returned to all of creation after week of everlasting and hunted dark.

“We… we did it.” He just said as the sun kissed his skin, and he smiled in the breeze. 

“That’s what it looks like- gotta say, feels good to know that we’re pretty much done with monsters and end of the world scenarios, uh?” Dean chuckled, and his gaze fell on Amara, still on her knees on the cold, dirty ground. She had just signed her brother’s death certificate, allowing them to kill him, her only family.

He hadn’t even finished talking that the ground started shaking beneath their feet, and his brother and his angel groaned, staring at the eldest Winchester like a pair of raging bulldogs. 

“What? C’mon, I didn’t jinx it!”

“He didn’t – Amara sighed, staring at the light vanishing yet again, to be consumed by _her._ – I think… it’s me. With my brother dead, the balance has been fractured, and the equilibrium that kept the world upon its axis came to lack.”

“How do we stop it?” Sam asked, but she didn’t answer. She stood, and closed the distance between herself and Dean, and gave him her most treasure possession, the only thing that could end her life- the Light Dagger.

“Amara, I don’t want to….” He started as she closed his fingers around the blade, but she shushed him, smiling kindly, understanding her destiny- and hoping that he understood , himself too, why, of all humans, it had to be him to end her existence. 

“I know, but you have to. You brought me back- only your hand can strike the lethal blow.”

“There has to be another way.” He said, but his words were broken and empty – a lie – to his own ears. 

Amara imply shook her head, cupping his cheek. “You gave me something I never thought I would have, Dean Winchester – family. And I’m not talking about my brother. In the last few months, you, Sam, Castiel, Jack… you’ve all bean more family to me that he had ever done since the dawn of creation. Even if for just a short bit, I’ve been happy. I’ve loved this world- let me save it. Let me do what he would have never done.”

She hugged him, kissing the mop of short hair, inhaling that scent that she’d come to cherish and to know as just Dean Winchester, and when she felt the blade perching her skin, she cried – and felt his tears mixing with her own. 

Light embraced all of creation yet again, and she vanished like fog- like she had never been there to begin with. 


End file.
